The Purple Eradicator 2
by Splish98
Summary: It's six years after "The Purple Eradicator" stopped prowling the streets and Penny is a high flying policewoman with a bright future, but she is miserable. After a visit from an old friend she starts to think about dusting off her old costume...
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "The Purple Eradicator," so read that first otherwise this will make no sense, to any readers who haven't read it yet. **

**To the rest of you welcome back, I hope you will enjoy the next instalment of Penny's life. Set about six years after the last story. **

**I own Penny, Penny's dad, Kathy and Bud, no one else at the moment.**

**Rated "M" because there will be worse language, more brutal violence and I have a feeling sexy times at some point. And as always my crappy comedy will lighten up the chapters.**

"NYPD, open up!" I shouted though a door, to drug dealers, who may or may not have been inside the flat. I nodded at a guy who ran and hit the door with his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him when it didn't open and booted the door open with one fowl kick, thoroughly embarrassing the guy who had tried to open the door, his name was Lieutenant George "Bud" Budberry.

I went by Inspector Penelope Conway those days.

There was a white guy sat on a chair, tied up and gagged, my team ran to him. _If I had been The Purple Eradicator, I would have caught them. _Was all I could think. I hadn't been _her _in over six years and now I was a high flying policewoman, one of the youngest Investigators in the country and miserable.

Since I had left the superhero scene, I had tried to convince myself that I was happy, but I just wasn't. Chris, Dave and Mindy were still part of the superhero scene. Chris was still causing havoc and I was still in contact with Mindy, I didn't see her very often but she turned out to be very useful. Dave wasn't even mentioned around me any longer, after what happened between him and Todd. I was working loosly with Marcus but I didn't see him very often either.

I watched the crime scene from afar, every now and then barking orders. My American accent was much broader and I felt everything that made me, me was being lost.

"Hey." Greeted a low voice.

"Hey, Bud." I looked at the reasonably attractive man. He had deep blue eyes, that made me think of Dave.

"You alright?"

"Fine."

"You wanna grab a drink tonight? It's on me." Bud was my on /off boyfriend, my only regret. Oh, he was nice enough and attractive but he wasn't…

"What did you have in mind?"

"What do you want?" He smiled at me sweetly. He was really starting to irritate me. Sometimes women like the man to take control. Unfortunately, Bud _never _took control.

"Anything but coffee, I'm sick of coffee."

Bud laughed heartily, his laugh was what attracted me to him, it was like how everyone imagines Santa's laugh to be like, but there was less 'ho ho ho' about it.

"How about 'Lucy's?'" I usually didn't go there because it was always so packed but Bud was built like a rugby player, he pushed people out of the way with ease, so I agreed.

"Sounds great." I smiled at him and looked back at the scene, every now and then hearing, "Ma'am?" or "Boss?"

Me and Bud met later on and he bought me a very large vodka and coke. I knew what he wanted straight away. "Bud, I'm tired, not tonight."

"What? It's just a drink, Penny." But he gave me a suggestive smile.

I shook my head and felt my phone vibrate. There was a text from my dad, "Wmt atpw toqmw mit?"

I replied, "Dad, put on predictive text again. I have no idea what you just said. X"

"Sorry, hun. You busy tomorrow night? X"

"No, why? x"

"You want to have dinner with me and Todd? 'Round 7? Haven't seen you in a while. X"

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow! X" I couldn't help but smile, I missed my dad. I missed his big bear hugs, his soft southern accent and his warm smile. I hardly saw my family anymore, because of work.

I had changed a lot since my superhero days. I was hard assed but weak willed when it came to men.

I woke up the next morning lead next to Bud, with a banging headache. I clambered out of the bed and pulled my clothes on, before hastily leaving the house.

I arrived at work after having a quick shower and changing into my uniform, hating myself for giving in to Bud. I sat in my office for a while doing paperwork, anything to avoid my on/off boyfriend, until I was texted by one of the C.S.I's. Kathryn was the new girl on the team she texted me asking me to go and find her.

I did what I was told, happy to get out of my office, passing Bud in the hallway, "Hey ba-"

"Don't." I carried on walking ignoring his loud, aggravated sigh.

"What you got, Kathy?" I asked, as I found the woman.

"This, I didn't know who else to ask." She looked a little confused, and utterly terrified.

"Calm down, what is it?"

"It's the gag that was used on the guy yesterday. I put it in the box and forgot about it, Taylor's going to kill me."

"There'll be no murders on my watch. Let me have a look." The girl handed me the fabric gag, and I realised why she panicked.

In bold, black permanent marker was written, "Present for you. We need your help. H.G."

I couldn't help but smile. "Who's 'H.G?'"

"I think it is Hit Girl, she was one of the superhero's back in the day. Good job, Kathy. I think our victim might not be just a victim." I handed her back the fabric and managed to get an interview with the "victim."

It turned out that he, as expected, was one of the dealers and surprise, surprise a girl attacked them and took the other two men, while they were brewing some meth. I sighed, _God, she's good._

I ignored Bud throughout the rest of the day, I think it annoyed him to my delight. Eventually, I could leave work and go visit my dad and brother.

Dad opened the door and embraced me. "I've missed you."

"Like wise." Was all I could mutter into his shoulder, before he let me go.

I smiled at Todd and he hugged me tightly. "You look tired."

"Nice to see you too, Toddie."

Dinner was quiet, none of us knew what to say. The last time I went over and mentioned Bud my dad ended up ranting about how strange our relationship was. There wasn't an awful lot to talk about…

"So, what have you heard about this, Red Mist bloke? You caught him yet?" I almost choked on my food when Todd asked.

"Um, n-no he er, turns out to be quite hard to catch." I could have caught him, if I wasn't so busy keeping away from his case file. "How's writing comics going?" Todd was still living at home with my dad, and he was one day 'going to be the best comic book writer in history!' According to my dad.

"Nowhere. I can't think of anything to write about." He groaned.

"How about a female superhero? You could use one that used to be around." My dad suggested.

"Hm, maybe. Who's was that one that was around erm, who saved you from being killed?" He interrupted himself.

"The Purple Eradicator?" I replied, shocked he still remembered my alter ego.

"Yeah that one. People took pictures of her right? She was hot, if I remember correctly."

My face fell and I held my fork really tightly, "Don't ever say that again. _Ever_."

The light conversation stopped automatically. I relaxed and smiled forcefully, "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"So, er, what do you know about her?" Todd asked nervously.

So, I told him the story of the first time The Purple Eradicator and Red Mist met, changing a few details so he didn't put two and two together, for example I said she was hit by a baseball bat not a crowbar.

At the end of the evening, my dad walked me to the door, Todd was busy writing the first instalment of 'The Purple Eradicator.' "You sure you can't stay?"

"I'm sorry I've got work tomorrow." I smiled at him and opened the door.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?" He look worried.

"Yes, dad. Why?"

"You don't look… happy anymore. Before college, you were happy. When you were with that Chris boy, you were happy. You're not happy anymore. Maybe you should give him a call."

"No, dad. He probably wouldn't even remember me." I kept off the subject of Bud again.

"I doubt that. You need to make new friends, find a new guy. If you can find time to visit your dear old dad, you can find time to socialise." I thought that was the end of our discussion but of course… "What about Dave Lizewski? He hasn't been around for a while."

"Todd hates him." Dave and Todd had been in a huge argument. Dave generally told my brother, he was a waste of space.

"Dave was a good looking, good natured chap-" I knew his intentions were good but I started to tire of the conversation. I didn't need a man to make me happy.

"Good night dad!" I yelled as I walked away, down the road.

"Think about it!" He called back.

I had moved out of my house but soon after I moved to the other side of New York, my dad fell ill. Todd couldn't handle it, so like a dutiful daughter I moved in nearby, ten doors away to be exact.

I heard a rustle in the bushes beside me, and placed my hand on my gun. I got to the house and opened the door, but something felt wrong.

I pulled my gun out of the holder and put my back against the wall. I turned into my living room and found no one there, but I could feel something strange. I heard something move behind me, turned and lifted my gun. Only to find myself looking down the barrel of someone else's.

"Penny." Said a voice, coldly.

"Hit Girl." I stood up straight and put my gun back in it's holder.

"You shouldn't disarm yourself so quickly." She scolded, keeping her gun pointed at my forehead.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it years ago." I reminded her and she backed away.

I saw her for the first time in ages. She was almost eighteen and a beautiful eighteen year-old at that, tall, slim and her eyes shone brilliantly. Her face still had a hard quality to it, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. She had changed her short bob of a wig, to a long haired wig with a ponytail. Her outfit was pretty much the same but she wore high heels, instead of work boots. _And when the hell did she get breasts? _She was a fully formed young woman.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" I asked, astonished by her.

"Red Mist."

I walked to the fridge, and acted like the two words hadn't affected me. "What about him?"

"His industry has grown. Us superheroes and you cops can't catch him alone. You have access to his file. _You_ can catch him. You could save hundreds of lives."

"I can't, I have to much involvement in this case, and I couldn't catch him alone."

"The Purple Eradicator can! And that was six years ago, come _on_, grow a pair!" Hit Girl said stormily.

"I'm not _her _anymore, Hit Girl!"

"But you're miserable! Being _her _made you happy." Hit Girl tried the same technique as my father to no avail. I ignored the conversation and changed topic.

"Thanks for the present earlier, it was much appreciated. But can I ask where the other two are?"

"Oh, in a warehouse somewhere. Will you come back?"

"It's not my life anymore, Hit Girl."

"Then why aren't you calling me by my real name?" Hit Girl said quietly, I had no answer. "I'll send you a message soon. Think about it."

She then left through the front window and I was stood alone.

I'll admit later on in the evening, I went upstairs to my room and took out my old costume. Still battered and bruised from it's last fight. I sat at my computer considering buying a new jacket, pair of trousers and a wig. I needed more to disguise myself. _What am I doing?_

Although I considered pressing the 'x' button on the page, I didn't. I found myself clicking 'buy.'

_Maybe it is time for her to rise out of the ashes._

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there will be action in the chapters to come, don't worry. Tell me what you think. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**No action again but I think there will be in the next chapter.**

"Inspector Conway?" I was sat watching the rain clouds blot out the sun, in the comfort of my bland office. I looked down to a man on the street, he was obviously homeless, he looked up at the sky and then retreated to a store doorway. I felt compassion and sympathy for the man, something I hadn't felt in a long time. "Penny?" Said an irritated voice, waking me from my trance.

"Yeah?" I looked up to see Bud.

"We found them." He turned and walked away. I grabbed my coat, hoping I knew what he was talking about.

Bud drove me to the house where we had found the first of the three drug dealers, in silence. He wasn't very impressed with me and I had no idea why. The door was already open, I looked in to see two corpses. Only one of the corpses had a gag in his mouth.

"Hey, have you taken pictures of them?" I asked the coroner, nodding at both the bodies.

"I have indeed." He smiled up at me. I kneeled by the body with the gag in his mouth and removed it with tweezers.

There was a message, "Presents for you. TPE come and meet me and KA at place last met. HG"

"Who are _they_?" Bud asked looking over my shoulder, I had no idea he was there until he spoke.

"No idea." I lied.

I walked away, putting the gag into an evidence bag.

After I returned to the station, I sat in my office for a while considering Hit Girl's words. From when she had visited me a few nights before and the message she had sent. _She is still hanging around with Kick Ass? _That surprised me. Maybe Dave had grown some balls since I had left the scene but I could imagine her dumping him on someone else, once she felt confident enough to fight alone.

Without warning I stood up and walked to the case file cabinet. It was where we put case's that nobody wanted. I flicked through them 'till I got to "Red Mist." I pulled it out.

I hadn't noticed Bud behind me, "That's a suicide case. No one takes it 'cos no one can catch him and anyone who gets close, conveniently dies or is fired."

"Stop doing that, Bud." I laughed nervously. "Don't you think, someone should stand up to this guy? I'm not saying I'm definitly going to take it, I'm just looking." I whispered, walking back to my bare office.

"Did you sleep with someone last night?" He folded his arms and lent against the door frame.

"Excuse me?" I was surprised by the question, I was many things but I wasn't a cheat, me and Bud still hadn't broken up yet. "No. Why?"

"You seem happier than usual. You're never happy." He looked upset, but gave me a half smile.

I sighed, I _was_ happier than usual. The rest of my costume arrived that morning and I felt like I had purpose again. "Can't I be cheerful for once?"

"'Suppose." It was the first time we had spoken properly since we had last slept together and I wanted out.

"Look, Bud, lets face it, it's not going well between us. It hasn't been going well for a while." I started sympathetically and paused to think of my next line, when he carried on the conversation for me.

"We're gonna do this again? We're gonna break up, then in a few months you'll get lonely and ask for me back, and like the douche that I am, I'll take you back. Because the truth is I lo-" He was calm but he must have been angry, how many times can you break someone's heart before they hate you?

"Don't say it." I groaned.

"-love you. Then after a month or two, we'll do it all over again." He looked like he was about to leave but he turned back to me, "One day, you'll realise that you feel the same way about me and maybe I won't be here to take you back. Think about that." He walked away sadly. I was reminded of Janice and Chandler Bing suddenly and hated myself.

I ignored the guilt welling up inside me and turned to the case file in front of me. It read:

"Red Mist:

Thought to be Frank D'Amico's son, Christopher." It went on the say about the many crimes he had committed and the D'Amico empire. I then read: "Thought to have some involvement with the superheroes; Kick Ass and Hit Girl" Over the top was scribbled "The Purple Eradicator?" it carried on, "whether or not they are on the same side is unknown."

There were lots of other notes from the cops who had taken the case before me. Those guys had no idea how to catch him. _I_ knew.

That night, I changed into my costume. I looked so much better than I had done the last time I worn it. The costume clung to my slight figure and large breasts and the wig made my eyes pop. I made sure I had both of my pistols and my four butterfly knives. I decided to take my taser too, just in case.

I walked out the back door of my house. It wasn't the most exiting exit but it was nice not having to climb down a drainpipe. I ran past houses, knowing that if I took my car I would be identified immediately, towards the cinema at the old meeting time.

I heard voices as I climbed to roof. "She won't come. She's got a life now." Said an incredibly low voice, exasperated.

"She will, she needs us, as much as we need her." Said Hit Girl, in her patronising way.

I hoped over the ledge. "What's up, bitches?" I asked, comically.

"Told you." Hit Girl said, childishly.

I walked into the light, as I've said before there wasn't a lot of it. "God, it feels good to be free." I breathed.

Kick Ass walked towards me and grinned. "Hey, Eradicator."

"You should never doubt me. I thought you would have learnt that from last time." I jested, forgetting what he had said to my brother.

Dave walked into the spot of light I was in. His hair poked out from the mask, he was as I remembered. He now wore his batons on his hips and I was sure he had a gun holder over his ass. He was incredibly muscled, I could see his pecks and abs through his costume. I grinned, "So, what we up to tonight?"

"Well, I thought maybe we should just prowl the streets."

"No, we need to go find Red Mist. _She_ needs to find out about his usual meeting space, his team, that girlfriend of his…" She carried on but I zoned out. _Of course he found someone else, did you honestly think he never would move on from you? Grow up._

When I came back into the conversation, they were arguing. "Ok, enough." I used the voice I used when I wanted something done without argument at work. "Hit Girl's right, I need to get back into the swing of things which means facing _him _again. Lets go."

Hit Girl smiled at me and led me and Kick Ass away from the roof, wondering whether I had chosen correctly.

**I kept this quite short because I want to focus the next chapter solely on their meeting. I don't want to just shove it on the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed and well, tell me what you think. I love you all. xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update, I had a really crazy week, but now that's all done with so... I hope you enjoy! :D**

We ran through the city, keeping an eye out for any crimes that would give us a warm up before our fight with Red Mist, which I had no doubt would happen. The night felt both strange and familiar to me producing an unsettling feeling. I was used to going out on patrol at night but it had always been with someone in the comfort of a car.

After a long time I started to wonder whether Hit Girl was just taking me and Kick Ass in circles. I was going to ask "Is it much further?" when Hit Girl put her finger on her lips.

She took us around a corner, overlooking a large park. Not too far in front of us was Red Mist making out with someone on top of his car, surrounded by bodyguards in superhero costumes.

"We good to go?" Asked Kick Ass quietly. I turned to look at him, he was staring at me.

"Lets go." Me and Hit Girl muttered. I think she gave me a death glare but I wasn't sure. We used the trees as a disguise as we ran through the park. We went different ways trying to surround the group, I stayed to the left, Hit Girl to the right and Kick Ass ran straight towards them.

The bodyguards heard us before they saw us. "Um, boss?" One said nervously.

I stayed in the shadows as Hit Girl emerged from the trees. Red Mist detached himself from his whore. I stared at him, he still wore the baseball shield/helmet thing but he had re-adopted his red and black wig. He had all kinds of weapons upon his person and he was more muscular than I remembered, but he generally looked the same. He still had the same car too, it was a bit more beaten up than last time I saw it though.

"Hit Girl, so we meet again." He still had that irresistible lisp and I smiled as I stared at him. _It's been six years, get a grip. _"Where's your little poodle?"

Kick Ass emerged from the shadows, "Ah, there he is." Red Mist laughed and so did the girl on the car, a horrible high pitched squeal erupted from her like a pig's last cries before it is slaughtered. She was in a pink and purple mini skirt and boob tube. I guessed she didn't do much fighting. She whipped her blonde hair backwards as she laughed almost making her mask fly off of her face, it looked like Red Mist's old one. She was skinny, but almost horribly so.

He jumped off of the bonnet, "We brought a present for you, Misty." Taunted Hit Girl. "You can come out now." I actually wanted to punch the girl for talking to me like a dog. She wasn't going to be the leading lady in this production for much longer, I just knew it.

I smiled menacingly and walked into the light. At first Red Mist looked confused, "Hey good-looking." I said flirtatiously annoying the girl on the car. As Red Mist realised who I was his face fell, then softened and I could see a hint of smile.

"Eradicator?" He asked disbelievingly and each of his fellow superheroes turned to stare at me, leaving Red Mist without much protection.

"The one and only." I laughed. Red Mist walked towards me and eyed me up.

"It's been so long. The years have been good to you it seems." I heard a glimpse of Chris in his words, I definitely was a surprise.

"Likewise."

"Who's this?" The girl Red Mist had been making out with was beside him and she grabbed his ass. Her voice was even more annoying than her laugh, it was high pitched and whiney.

"The Purple Eradicator. This is The Jade Vamp-ire." I noticed how he choked over the last syllable of her name, and said my name with pride.

"Jade _and_ vamp? May I ask, who suggested the name?" I asked and saw Red Mist smile.

"Red Mist, of course. And it's vamp_ire_. Why?"

If I had been in a worse mood, I would have told her "generally both jade and vamp mean prostitute" but I kept my mouth shut. "Just that you, er, aren't wearing any green and you don't look like a vampire."

"Hello?" We all turned to face Hit Girl, except Red Mist. "We didn't come here for a nice chat."

"Why _are _you here?" Red Mist asked me and Hit Girl looked like she had been punched in the face.

"I needed to come and find out about you, and your organisation. I've got what I need, let's go." I turned to leave when I heard a gunshot. Hit Girl was stood, a gun in hand, smoke coming out of the barrel. A bodyguard's corpse in front of her, a hole in his head. Kick Ass actually looked sad but unsurprised.

"You'll pay for that, bitch." Red Mist ran at her, followed by the prostitute.

I didn't want to fight at first but you know what they say "If you can't beat 'em join 'em."

I turned to one of the bigger bodyguards and punched him in the stomach, I doubt he even felt it. He smiled and punched my shoulder sending me flying backward. I got up and walked towards him, before kicking him in the balls, he cried out and fell to the floor like an oak tree. I then kicked him in the face and tasered him. I didn't want any blood on my hands that night. I turned to look beside me and there was a man cowering behind the car. I walked towards him and he yelped. "Stop being such a coward!" He didn't move so I added, "Answer me this; do you want to fight me?" He shook his head. "Then why are you here with _him_?" I looked over at Red Mist who was slowly being pulverised by Hit Girl.

"It's part of the family business." He muttered.

"Alright. Run." I told him and he did.

Kick Ass had done a good job of sorting out most of the men. He had grown up since I had seen him last. I walked towards the hussy and jumped over her, using her as a hobby horse, to stand beside Hit Girl.

I stared at Red Mist, blood was pouring down his face and he was limping. His bitch noticed I was holding my arm strangely and kicked me in the shoulder. I screamed, tears flooding over my face from the agony. I stood up slowly, _I'm not used to this fighting malarkey anymore, I need to retrain. _I had left my kick boxing days behind because I simply didn't have the time anymore, I was now paying for that mistake.

I turned and ran out of there. I needed to get to a hospital, and fast.

I heard a yelp from a woman in the car park but I didn't turn around.

I ran trying not to trip and jar my shoulder. I entered my house and removed my costume as gingerly as possible before putting on normal clothes. I was going to get a cab to take me to the ER but Hit Girl was waiting for me outside, in a bright purple car. I couldn't tell what make it was, the badge had been hacked off, but to me it looked a lot like an Audi TT.

"You getting in or what?" The girl asked from inside the car.

I entered it and smiled, she stayed stony-faced. "I want you to understand something." She said to me, while pulling out onto the road. "You're not in charge of this operation."

"Excuse me?" I wasn't angry, yet, just surprised.

"You can't leave us for six years and expect us to follow your every move." There was a hint of hurt in her voice. _Wow, she has major abandonment issues._

"I never said you had to. Mindy, I'm not trying to take over the team but it needs a leader. I've always wondered why you and Dave didn't get much done, but I guess I know now. How many times have you gone with a plan Dave has suggested?" She stayed silent so I carried on. "And I bet you've always won the arguments by force or even better, blackmail?"

"I don't blackmail my friends." She replied coldly.

"So, threatened him then. Lets face it, if I hadn't stepped in tonight you and Dave could have ended up in a full blown argument. I don't know who should lead, but we need someone happy to do both the fighting and the saving of the, for want of a better phrase, 'little people.'" I felt sick suddenly the hospital was in sight so I added, "I didn't leave you and Dave, I left the superhero game. I still thought about you both every day, let's face it, I don't have a very exciting life." Hit Girl pulled into the hospital car park. "I missed you, Mindy, way more than you know. Thanks." I said as I left the car.

"I'll be waiting for you here." Hit Girl didn't even look at me as she told me and I nodded before she drove out of the space and into the darkness.

**Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think. I love you my lovely readers! :D xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I also own Richard Matthews and Red Mist's cronies. No action in this chapter.**

The hospital sorted out my arm quick enough, they made me wear an arm sling. I walked out to find Mindy dressed like a geeky teenager stood in front of an old, black Ford Fiesta. She smiled warmly at me, it was nice to see her smile, a very rare treasure.

I was not looking forward to explaining the sling to my boss.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Richard Matthews, the Chief of Department, chuckled. He was stood in the doorway to my office, his presence made the room feel smaller, but brighter.

"I slipped in the shower." I smiled bashfully at the large black man. He laughed heartily and walked away _He was in a good mood_… I thought, the man was usually friendly but not _that _happy.

Unfortunately, Bud took his place at my door. "What happened to you?" He asked solemnly.

"I slipped in the shower." I told him simply, I opened the Red Mist file, hoping Bud would take the hint and go away.

"Did you now?" He asked incredulously. He shook his head then added, "Christopher D'Amico is here to see you."

At first I wondered if I had heard him correctly, "Frank D'Amico's son, Chris D'Amico?"

"Is there any other? He said you asked him to come in for questioning." Bud looked at me like I had gone mad.

"Oh, right, yeah. Er, one sec. Take him to interview room one. Thanks." I closed the file, I soon found myself sorting out my hair and de-crasing my uniform.

As I was about to walk into the room Bud ambushed me, he handed me a handful of pictures and asked, "Do you want me to go behind the mirror?"

"No, I want to do this alone. I don't want to put anyone else in danger." I really just wanted to be alone with Chris but he didn't have to know that. "Could I have a guard outside the door though?"

"Ok, yeah. Just so I know, how well do you know Chris D'Amico?" He asked and I smiled knowingly turning and opening the door to the interview room.

"Please sit down, Mr. D'Amico." I said to the man who was staring into the mirror.

"Oh, we're doing this formally, Inspector Conway? How many people are behind that mirror?" He said mischievously, a playful glint in his hazel eyes.

"No one, hopefully. If you want me to check, I will."

"No need, if you trust your colleagues, so do I."

_I never said I trusted them. _"So, how did you find out about my line of work?" I smiled, trying to match his cool composure.

"I _do _own half of New York. It's very easy for me to find one incredibly talented, incredibly beautiful inspector." He leaned forward with a crooked grin. I realised I wasn't breathing. I didn't remember him being this forward or arrogant, unfortunately, I was finding it incredibly attractive.

"Chris. Why are you here?" I asked, not letting my voice show how weak I was feeling.

"Why did you take my case?" He leaned, back but kept his cocky smile on his face.

"So you admit you're Red Mist?"

"I never said that." His words sounded agitated but he looked impressed by my rebuttal. I couldn't lock Chris up without evidence (many had tried before me), even though I did know who he was, the one thing no one but The Purple Eradicator could get.

"Red Mist destroys thousands of people, good people. I want to put a stop to it." My last words took the cocky look off of his face. "I'll ask again, why are you here Chris?"

"I want to co-operate. I'll answer a few questions you've been _yearning_" He moved forward again and his eyes smouldered,"to ask me for _years_."

"Alright, what do you know about Red Mist's girlfriend?" I made it sound like I was slightly jealous (which I was) but I had a plan.

"What, the Jade Vamp? She means nothing to him. He just wanted a fuck, now she won't leave him alone. How do you know about her?" His voice had taken on a low, sexy tone but I stayed clear headed and ignored his question, he knew perfectly well how.

"Do you know what her real identity is?"

"Sorry, I don't know that much." Something told me that he had no idea who she actually was and wanted to keep it that way.

"So _you_ have no 'other half?'"

"Nope, free and single. I lost the woman I-" He started and I interrupted.

"Do you know anything about Red Mist's accomplices?" I said, he looked annoyed that I stopped him mid sentence.

"I only know their superhero names." He obviously was lying.

"That will do for now." I told him tolerantly. I pulled out the pictures that Bud had handed me, it turned out they from a surveillance camera in the park the night before. My heart skipped a beat but I put them all on the table.

"That is Hit Girl and her poodle Kick Ass." He told me pointing at the figures. He had a knowing grin on his face.

"They acquaintances of Red Mist's?"

"No, they're enemies. This is The Jade Vamp-ire," again he choked on the last syllable. He added, "Cobra," he pointed at the cowardly little man who had ran away from the fight.

"Eagle," The large man who had attacked me.

"Mighty Mole."

"Mighty Mole?" I asked sceptically. The man was short but didn't look mole-like.

"Yeah, he choose his own name." Chris rolled his eyes, he gave me a few more names and then finished with, "And this is The Purple Eradicator. I'm sure you've heard of her."

"She a friend of Red Mist's?" I was starting to become irritated. He was going to blow my cover soon.

"They used to be mortal enemies, but now I'm not really sure." He said moving forward and staring into my eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" I felt my blood begin to boil.

"I think she would join Red Mist, if her morals didn't make her feel guilty." He said simply and sat back in his chair. I couldn't argue with that, it was the truth, but he was still irritating me.

I looked at the pictures carefully, in the last ones I could see my shoulder dislocate, me running away, Red Mist slapping The Jade Vampire and then the whole crew running away. "Why did Red Mist slap The Jade Vampire?" Suddenly the cold interview room felt very warm.

"I don't know, I wasn't there. Maybe she did something he didn't like." Chris replied softly, all hint of arrogance vanished.

"Maybe…" I whispered. We stared at each other for a few moments.

"I missed you." He told me gently.

"Don't. Don't go there." Just like every time someone told me how they felt, I tensed up.

"Penny, I know you missed me too, that's why we're doing this." He was slightly more forceful and was not going to give up.

"No, we're doing this because _you_ are Red Mist." I was tense, becoming angry and I couldn't understand why. This is what I had wanted for years, for him to tell me how he felt, but I was shouting at him instead.

"Where's your proof?" He said, matching my irritation.

"I know who you are, Chris. There's no point lying to me."

Chris stood up, his hands pressed onto the table, glaring down at me, "Until you have proof I'm not saying anything."

I stood up to so we were at eye level, "Then you'll be singing like a bird soon enough."

We were glaring into each others eyes when suddenly we both moved in and locked lips. Our lips moved together wonderfully, the way I remembered. My able hand was in his hair memorising every bump in his skull. I felt his hands on my neck, keeping me attached to him. Our tongues touched and shivers went down my spine, awakening every lost feeling between us and all the heartache I had felt. I could feel tears stinging my eyes from pure passion and lost love. I found myself crawling onto the table between us to get closer to him. He moved his hands down to my shoulders careful not to hurt me and onto my waist. I placed my hand on his neck and kept him where he was, willing him to never let go.

Eventually, we broke apart, breathing heavily into each others mouths. I didn't know what to say, I didn't trust myself to say anything. I was so turned on that all I could think of was, _Wow, do you think anyone would noticed if I ripped his clothes off and just- Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

I pulled myself apart from him and stood on the floor, my knees shaking. "Well, thanks for coming in. Have a nice day, Mr D'Amico."

"You too, Inspector." He left quickly and I sat down with a groan, _Not good, definitely not good._

I heard a knock on door and Bud's head popped 'round the door. "You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just saw D'Amico leave in a bit of a daze. Did he stress you out? You're a bit red in the face and your hair's a bit messed up." _Thank God for Bud's naivety._

"Yeah, but I now who all these people are, it'll make life a little easier." I sorted out my hair and sighed. I could still feel Chris all over me, in a very good but bad way. Bud nodded and left the room.

I sighed, returned to my office and called the kick-boxing club to ask if I could have a refresher course. By the time I left kick boxing I was a black belt but now the moves were fading from my memory. My arm would make it difficult, but I could cope.

I needed to train, Red Mist and The Purple Eradicator were still enemies, whatever Chris thought.

**Hope you enjoyed, love you all and tell me what you think! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok very short episode giving insight into Mindy and Penny's relationship. No action, just a bit of girl talk. Next chapter will have action in it! (I hope, I never know how my chapters are gonna turn out.)**

Over the next few weeks I trained hard, everything I had learned in my kickboxing lessons seemed to be coming back to me. I also stayed away from any activity involving Red Mist or Chris D'Amico. I was still very much involved with the Red Mist case but it was becoming harder and harder to find any evidence convicting Chris, every piece of camera footage seemed to have disappeared.

One morning, I awoke to find a message on my answering machine from Chris, asking if he could see me. After our explosive last meeting I was tempted, but I couldn't date a suspect, however much I wanted to.

I even started becoming closer to both Dave and Mindy again, I saw them as much as possible while I was training up again and had somehow been appointed leader. Even from the wings I was calling the shots. We'd work out a plan before Kick Ass and Hit Girl left to fight Red Mist, then they'd come back and tell me how it went.

Spending so much time with the two of them I realised Mindy didn't have a lot of clothes, other than her costume. She had a part time job and enough money to buy a store but she couldn't be bothered. She said there were "more important things to do." So, I offered to take her one day when the crime world seemed to be resting.

My arm was almost ready to be out of the sling so I said it would be a sort of celebration, except I hated shopping. I took her not because either of us wanted to go but she needed new clothes, there was not one t-shirt she wore without a hole in it.

After shopping and ending up with a lot of geeky and black clothes I bought us a coffee each. "What's your biggest regret?" Mindy asked me, out of the blue.

"Um, well…" _Loosing my virginity to Bud, _"I'm not really sure. I guess not being you-know-who for six years. Yours?" I faked thinking deeply about her question.

"Not getting to the warehouse in time to save my daddy." She looked solemn for a while and I felt like shit for asking.

"Why did you ask, Mindy?"

"I don't think I know you very well. I talked to Dave and he said for me to ask you questions like that."

"Did he, now? Come on, you know me well enough. You know my fighting style, what my favourite gun to use is-"

"Machine gun, any type, but you're stuck with a pistol at work."

"Exactly. You know me well, just not the things everyone else knows about me. It's one of the reasons we get on so well." I smiled but Mindy stayed stony faced. I never would understand that girl. "Mindy, what's wrong?" She sighed. "Is it a guy?" I asked, it came out of my mouth before I'd even thought about who I was talking to.

This was Hit Girl she wouldn't be like this over a guy.

"Yeah." She whispered, stirring her black coffee.

_Wow. _"Ok, do I know him?"

"How do I know?" She snapped.

"Alright, alright. Tell me about it." It was the strangest situation, I was going to give love advice to a crazy eighteen year old superhero. I had noticed as we had walked 'round the shops guys checking her out but it was still strange for me, she was like my slightly sadistic baby sister.

"I've known him for, like, ever. It seems like it anyway, and I've only just started thinking of him like this. It could be nothing but it's getting annoying now and it's making everything really awkward."

"Does he know how you feel?"

"God, no." She snorted staring into her coffee.

"Well maybe you should take steps to tell him. What's the harm?"

"He could turn me down and I could never love anyone again, like you." She hissed. I was not expecting her to turn it around on me but she managed it.

"Hey, I was _in love _with Chris and he was my boyfriend. I wouldn't say I stopped loving people, exactly. Hell, what am I on about. I couldn't even cope with him…" _trying to tell me his feelings. _I carried on the sentence in my head and I felt a smile lift my lips.

"Shit." Mindy hissed.

"What?"

"What happened?" She stared at me angrily.

"What?" I laughed exasperatedly.

"I know that look, Penny. What happened between you and Chris?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She stared me down, "Alright... something might have happened… we may have kissed…"

"You are an idiot." She sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry! Try having that much electricity with someone, sit together alone, let it get heated and _then_ tell me off for snogging his face off." I said stubbornly.

There was an awkward silence and we both took a gulp of coffee. "So who is this guy you li-"

"Oh, just drop it."

"Ok."

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.**

**Tell me what you think, as always.**

**:D Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy lately. But here it is, hope you enjoy.**

The hospital allowed me to remove my sling that week. I couldn't wait to get out of the confines of my own house and back onto the streets.

My phone vibrated in my pocket as soon as I left work the day my sling came off, "You coming out tonight? Mindy said you're all sorted out now." Dave's soft voice asked.

"Sure. See you later." I replied and I heard him put down the phone.

As I went to get in my car Marcus caught up with me. "Penny!" He called, from across the parking lot.

"Hey, what's wrong Marcus?" I asked, brightly.

"Do you notice anything weird about Mindy at the moment?"

"Depends on what you count as weird." I laughed, nervously. He was very proctective of his adopted daughter.

"She's been really quiet lately, I was wondering if you could talk to her." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Of course." Although I already knew what was wrong.

"Be careful _they_'re keeping a watchful eye on _all_ superhero activities now." He told me as he turned to walk to his SUV.

"Thanks for the warning. See ya." I smiled warmly at the man and got into my car to drive off. But, my mind was racing, _Who is it? Who does she like? Maybe I could help. She said she's only just got these feelings for him and she's… Wait, it couldn't be… Dave? No, it can't be. Stay out of this one, she told you to drop it._

I was curious to why I was only wondering now and not when she told me but I shrugged it off.

I waited for my companions in the graveyard we had re-assigned as our meeting place. Red Mist had stolen our last one. It was spooky but I could cope. I warmed up, until I heard Dave nearby. I hadn't spoken to him or Mindy since I had taken her shopping. "Cator."

"You've made my name even shorter?" I asked, Dave shrugged. "Fine, Ass."

"Hey." He said humorously.

"You brought it on yourself, Ass." I laughed. He sat by me and I sighed. "How are you, Kick Ass?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"Eh, I'm alright." I shrugged.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Hit Girl lately?" He asked turning towards me, his bright eyes bearing into me.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it soon enough." I said thinking in a sing song voice, _You, you, you, you, you are the reason!_

"I'd hate to think you were talking about me, douche bags." Hit girl smiled and sat beside Kick Ass.

"We weren't saying anything mean, I promise." I told her. "You ready?"

"Always." She replied and all three of us jumped to our feet.

We left the graveyard stealthily but I soon felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Shit." I whispered, hiding in a shadow. "Hey, Bud." I answered solemnly to the annoyance of Hit Girl. She wanted to band phones on our missions, she said they made us easier to catch.

"Hey, I just thought I'd tell you, they're on the move."

"Who is?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Hit Girl and the rest of them, I just saw them leave the graveyard."

"You're monitoring them too?" My first major face palm moment. I hadn't told him not to monitor us.

"Yeah, and I think they're going to meet Red Mist." He sounded like some bad Sherlock Holmes slash David Attenborough impersonator, but he could give me knowledge.

"Where is he? Just so I know."

"A couple of doors down from the cinema."

"Thanks, Bud." I put down the phone and emerged from the shadows. I told Hit Girl and Kick Ass where Red Mist was and we started running.

I didn't feel my phone vibrate at first because of our pace but after the third call I picked it up.

"Bud, what is it?"

"They have a hostage." Came Bud's panicked voice through the phone.

"Red Mist? I need details, Bud."

"Late twenties, skinny, dark hair. Can't see much more, they're hiding most of him from the camera."

"How hurt is he?"

"He looks, pretty beaten up."

"Alright thanks." I put the phone down on the man again. "He has a hostage." I told my companions as we started running once again.

"Who is it?" Dave asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." I heard Hit Girl answer.

By the time we reached the cinema we were out of breath and I was terrified. I didn't know about the other two but I _had_ been in a hostage situation, once trying to get the kidnapper to give back the hostage and once _I _was the hostage. Both times had gone badly. I know you may say, that I was still alive, but I hadn't saved anyone either time. I watched as men and women were tortured and I had ended up with so much foreign blood on my hands, I sometimes felt like it was still on me.

I shook off the abominable memory with a shiver.

We climbed up onto the cinema roof and stared at the large group nearby, jeering at a man cowering on the floor. "Red Mist." I shouted, leaping effortlessly over a gap in the roof tops. I landed in front of the group, "Leave him alone."

"Nice to see you again, Purple Eradicator." He smiled almost warmly, but I got the idea it was false. I looked down at the man they had kidnapped. "No." I whispered walking towards the figure.

The men moved closer to the man gagged and bound cowering on the floor. "What have you done to him?" I screamed, hysterically.

"Why do you care about this, maggot?" Asked Red Mist kicking the man, my brother.

"Do that again and I will rip off your cock and then I'll stuff it down your throat!" I growled. I had no idea where that sudden violent turn came from but I didn't care. That was my brother, my Toddie, no one but me was allowed to hurt him.

Red Mist's eyes grew and he moved away from my brother. The problem with my verbal attack against Red Mist was that I had now officially terrified Todd. His eyes brimmed with tears and the faint whiff of urine reached my nose.

"Let him go." I said, slowly and gruffly.

"Why should I?" Red Mist arrogantly asked, walking towards me. I looked over his shoulder involuntarily to see Mighty Mole and Eagle encroaching on my brother.

"Don't even think my threat doesn't apply to you two, as well!" I shouted at them over Red Mist's shoulder and he jumped. The two men backed off immediately.

"You will regret it, if you don't let him go _now_."

"What you gonna do, bitch?"

I yelled barbarously and punched him under his chin, I felt his teeth hit together painfully. I then kneed him in the crotch and as he came down to grab his balls, I hit his cheek and kicked his ass. He ended up sprawled on the floor, Hit Girl came to my aid but I stopped her before she could hurt him further.

"Let him go or I'll release _her _on you. None of us want that, because none of us want murder on our hands _tonight_." I said softly, in that way that super villains do when their captive has no other choice, or they think they don't have any way out of a situation and then the friends turn up. I added, more forcefully and slowly, "So, let him go."

Red Mist looked up at me, before rising to his feet. I could see a smile on his lips, the smile I hated. "No." He replied seriously.

I hadn't noticed the two men behind him pull out their guns and point them at me and my team. I heard three gun shots, although one sounded different, and then felt something hard hit me in the chest. I flew back a few feet and hit my head, hard on the gravel on top of the roof. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket but it was like it was too far away for me to pick up. I heard Red Mist and his cronies leave with my brother but I couldn't stop them.

I managed to get up after a minuet or two and saw Kick Ass rising nearby. I looked down to see Hit Girl unconscious on the floor, taser residue on her head. I pulled it out and threw it on the floor, ready for Inspector Penny to miraculously find it. It was the evidence I needed.

"Why didn't you help?" I whispered darkly to Kick Ass.

"I don't know what I could have done. I'm sorry-"

"Sorry, won't cut it this time. You could have both attacked the two guards." I couldn't control the feeling of failure I now possessed and I was going to blame Dave. He had hurt my brother once before, what did it matter if I added to his guilt.

"And they would have killed him." Dave whispered. I was about to rebuke him, when my phone went off again.

"What?" I asked, angrily.

"Wow, sorry I just wanted you to know that the hostage has been taken and everyone but Hit Girls group has gone. I'm on my way there now." Bud's soft voice said.

"Thanks, I'll be there shortly." I put down the phone and turned to the group. "We have to get out of here now."

Dave picked up Mindy and we left the roof quickly. I removed my wig, mask, cape and jacket and passed them to Dave. "Go, take her home. I'll get these from her tomorrow."

I tried to cool down before Bud arrived but I heard the sirens on his car way before I had wanted to.

**Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think! Love you all! xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Reuben, Lavender Lewis and the crazy guy in Chris's office.**

**Hope you enjoy this crazily long chapter.**

I heard Bud scramble up onto the roof, noisily, but I stayed put for a little while, I didn't want to make him suspicious. I heard him get out the "Crime Scene Do Not Enter" tape and more cars arrive. I appeared from the alley after a while to see a long line of SUV's parked by the pavement, on both sides of the road. I climbed up onto the roof to see a squad of cops taking pictures and collecting evidence. There were even some CSI's who had been called, just in case. They were all holding torches, they were used to working in the dark.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here." I apologised, to Bud.

"Don't worry… about… it." Bud said slowly, looking at me. "Since when have you had leather pants?" His cheeks turned pink, even in the darkness I could see them light up.

"Oh, I was going out tonight, I've just come from a night club actually. Not too far from here. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, the leather trousers are the first step." I explained through my teeth, I was reminded of Ross, from friends.

"It suits you." He coughed, nervously.

"Ma'am?" A young cop, called Reuben asked, checking me out momentarily. He brought me an evidence bag with taser residue in it.

"Thanks, and can someone get me the surveillance footage _now, _please?" I asked, half forcefully. The young man nodded and went to sort it out. I barked orders for a long time, being tired and in charge was not a good mix. I felt my eyelids start to droop, when my young CSI friend came to give me the news I had been waiting for.

"Inspector? We found human blood." Kathy told me softly. I felt a lump in my throat. "I also think we found some urine." _Todd._

"Good job, show me where." I followed her towards the edge of the roof, where Todd had been sat. She showed me a small splatter of blood, where Todd's face would have hit the roof when Red Mist kicked him.

I walked back to where I had attacked Red Mist, "Is it just me or does that look like blood, too?" I asked pointing at a pool of blood where Red Mist had been sprawled on the floor.

The young woman used a cotton wool bud to pick up some drying blood and sprayed on a liquid, it turned purple, "Yep, it's blood. I'll get it all to the lab."

I nodded at the woman and walked back to Bud, I could see the sun starting to rise. "I think they've got this sorted. Will you do me a favour? Can you drive me home?" I batted my eyelashes, loathing myself, "It'll be time to go back the office soon and I don't think this," I pointed at the trousers, "is appropriate for the workplace."

My terrible attempt at flirting with him seemed to have worked. "Alright, I'll drop you off but you gotta drive yourself to work."

"Will do, boss." I joked, sleepily.

When I got into the house I napped for an hour before my alarm went off. I then changed and left the house quickly, still dazed and drowsy. I wouldn't allow a tear to leave my eyes until I had seen the footage, I couldn't let anyone know that I knew what had happened to Todd.

I entered my office in a daze and the tape, containing the footage, was on my desk. I watched it intently. Tears I had expected to fall were replaced with anger. After watching it I left in a hurry. Unfortunately, like always, I bumped into Bud, "Where you off to?"

"To see Chris D'Amico." I replied, coldly.

"You sure that's wise? Want me to come with you?" He asked, sweetly, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I'll be fine thanks."

"I don't trust him." Bud told me, as I tried to get past him. _You shouldn't._

"Alright. This is your lucky day. I'm going _now,_ so hurry up." I told him and Bud, literally, beamed with joy.

He rushed off to grab a coat and we walked to our different cars. Bud went to his black SUV, it looked like everyone else's in that godforsaken building, and I walked to my silver Dodge Charger. I would have driven with Bud but we both understood that when I was tired, I needed my space.

We arrived at the D'Amico tower, one at a time, I was first and I was hit with nostalgia. I remembered the last time I had been there, I had met Chris's mother and passed out in front of her, I groaned internally at the memory.

"You alright?" Bud asked me, I hadn't realised he had arrived but I was suddenly glad his large presence was beside me.

"I'm fine." I replied, making my way into the building. We were met by many guards and a pretty, blonde, incredibly skinny, receptionist.

I walked to the reception desk. "Inspector Conway," I showed the receptionist my badge and Bud showed his, "and this is Lieutenant Budberry, we're here to see Christopher D'Amico. He'll be expecting us." I smiled to myself, I knew Chris would expect us even though we hadn't made an appointment.

"One second." The woman behind the desk told us politely, her voice was horrible and whiney, completely different to what I had expected. Something about her reminded me of someone else. She picked up the phone beside her, "Mr D'Amico? An Inspector Conway an-… Oh… Alright…" The colour drained from her face, "Of course, I'll send them up now, I'm sorry sir." Tears started to moisten her eyes as she put down the phone. "Take the elevator up, Mr D'Amico is waiting for you." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Thank you very much." Bud said.

"What's your name?" I asked the woman.

"Lavender, Lavender Lewis." She replied, tearfully.

"What exactly did he say to you?" I asked but the girl couldn't reply for the loud sobs erupting from her.

Bud grabbed my arm and dragged me to the lift. "Don't get involved."

"He thinks he can treat people how ever he wants…" I found myself mumbling to myself and Bud moved back imagining I-don't-know-what. Most probably me biting his head off.

The doors opened to reveal the sounds of a singing woman and the smell of fresh bread, among other smells of baked goodies. _Oh God, not again. _I groaned internally, once again.

The woman's voice was joined by a man's. He had a charming voice and a lisp. "He can sing?" I whispered, not that I could understand _what _they were singing. There was a burst of light laughter from both people.

Me and Bud entered the kitchen to find Chris stood next to his mother taking a batch of croissants out of the oven. "Ah, Penny. Lovely to see you again!" Beamed Angie D'Amico from behind the island of cabinets, in the middle of the kitchen.

"'Again?'" Bud whispered to me.

"Likewise, Mrs D'Amico." I replied, ignoring Bud. I was too interested in the scene in front of me to care about his judgements.

"Hello again, Inspector Conway." Chris greeted me happily. I noticed how his smile turned to a scowl as he turned to Bud and nodded, "Lieutenant."

"Penny, are you alright dear? You look a little pale." Angie told me kindly, pushing a plate of croissants towards me over the island.

"I'm fine, tired that's all." I smiled, stifling a yawn. "I came to see Mr. D'Amico."

"Oh, you've gone all formal again, Penny." Chris chuckled and Bud stared at me.

"I apologise, could I speak to you alone, Chris?" I asked, through my teeth.

"Of course." Chris practically danced across the room and out onto the hallway, I guessed towards his study.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Asked Bud, grabbing my arm as I attempted to leave him alone with Mrs D'Amico.

"Talk to her, keep her occupied. Don't come running unless I shout for you. I'll sort Chris out." I told him and again attempted to leave, but not before Mrs. D'Amico thrust one of her baked goodies into my hand. I ate it politely as I walked down the hall, to find my old flame again. I distinctly heard Bud accept a croissant and some coffee.

Chris was sat behind his desk, a man was talking feverishly at him. I couldn't catch a word the man said but Chris seemed to understand, I guessed he had something to do with his drug department. "Thank you, you may leave." Chris said as soon as I entered the room, the man left quickly, shaking his head. He was short with dark bags under his eyes. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were even darker.

"Please, sit down." Chris motioned to the chair on the other side of his desk, he then rose and shut the door behind me. I didn't sit, until he did. "So, what can I do you for?" Chris asked mischievously.

"Give me back my brother." I replied forcefully, ignoring the obvious innuendo.

"Something's happened to your brother?" He asked, faking surprise.

"I swear to God Chris, this is off the books, record and whatever else you can think of. I have no recording equipment, or anything. The nearest thing I have to security is Bud and the pistol on my ankle. I know you are Red Mist and you know who I am. So give me back my brother." I told him exasperated.

Chris stayed silent for a while. He stared at me until I got the idea that he was waiting for me to go on. "What do you want, Chris? We have some incriminating evidence on you, do you want me to get rid of it? Or money? What do you want, Chris, what?"

He stood up and sat in front of me, perched on his desk. "I want you to destroy the evidence and I want you…"

"Want me to do what?" I sighed.

"No you misunderstand me. I want _you._" He told me, leaning in slightly. His hazel eyes locked on mine.

"I can go halfway." I said a little too loudly and he stopped leaning in, I stood up and started pacing, "Let's compromise. I will hold the evidence hostage for a while until you give me back my brother, alive and _then_ I will destroy the evidence."

He smiled crookedly, "And my request for… you?" He stood up and sauntered towards me. I held my breath as he took my hips in his hands. I couldn't speak, I felt just like that stupid 17 year old girl I had once been.

"No compromise on that part." I managed to breath. Let's face it, it was exactly what I had wanted ever since I had met Chris and if there was a possibility it was going to happen at that moment, I wasn't going to stop it.

I placed my hands gingerly on Chris's shoulders and he chuckled again, "You know, that's not where you want to put them." I blushed but only moved one hand to his neck and leaned in. I realised he had grown a bit, since I had last kissed him, I didn't have to stand on my tiptoes when we were last together. I felt him pull me closer towards him as our lips touched. One of his hands reached over to the small of my back and the other grabbed my ass. My hands stayed roughly in place, because I was too nervous to move them.

Something inside of me awoke, very suddenly, as we kissed timidly. I suddenly pulled Chris's face further towards me and breathed into his mouth with a slight sigh. _Now I've done it. _I scolded myself. I forgot the compromise I had mentioned and I lost myself in him. He pulled my ass up further and I felt his tongue on mine. They danced together sending shocks to the lower regions of my body.

My hand moved down his arm and grabbed his butt instinctively while my other moved into his hair. He removed his lips from mine and grinned. He kissed me lightly on the throat and took me into a room, by my arm, just off his study, covered in mirrors.

I had never expected it to feel so good. With Bud sex was just a thing we did when we felt lonely or bored. With Chris it was fun and felt... right. Like everything was exactly as it should be. When we finished I felt guilt rush through me thinking of the man sat in the kitchen.

Chris wouldn't meet my gaze. "Your boyfriend will be wondering where you are." He told me, solemnly.

"He's not my boyfriend, but you are right." I said bashfully while sticking on my clothes. We walked into his study and he led the way down the hall.

Before we got into the kitchen he turned to me and said, "Just so you know, there's no compromise in my world. So destroy the evidence or you don't get your brother back."

I was gobsmacked, _I am a fucking idiot._

"Let's go, Bud." I said angrily, turning to my lieutenant, once Chris took his place by his mother.

"We'll be seeing each other very soon, I hope, Penny." Chris said, his crooked smile lit up his face, instead of making my heart flutter it just aggravated me.

"Sooner than you think." I replied, turning to go back to the elevator. _But not in the _way _you think._

**Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think, reviews are love so if you love me you'll review.**


	8. Chapter 8

I returned to the office silently. Bud asked me what was wrong, before we got in our cars to go back to the station, and I growled in response. I couldn't confide in anyone. Not even about my brother, no one had realised it was him, yet.

My thoughts were contradictory as I stared at the file in front of me, _That bastard._

_You brought it on yourself._

_Stupid bitch. Get the evidence._

_No, I'll get fired._

_You need to get back your brother._

_Not like this._

"Penny?" A small voice asked, stopping my thought process. I looked up to see Kathy stood at my door timidly, she was shaking slightly.

"Oh, hey, Kathy. Come in." I told her, motioning to the chair opposite me.

She sat down and I rubbed my temples. "You alright?" She asked and winced as she did.

"It's been a _very _long day." I replied, feeling tears in the back of my throat.

"I have some news and I thought you should hear it first. About the hostage." She smiled, sadly. _Here it comes._ "We ran the dna of both pools of blood and found that… Oh God, I'm so sorry Penny, it's your brother, your brother is the hostage." I stood up and moved away from the desk, to look out of the window.

"How- how did you…" I started feeling myself choke up, finally.

"I had a hunch. The guy looked a lot like Toddie and I know that he's not in the system but _you _are. You have some common alleles, from your dad." She told me.

My back was still turned as I suddenly realised what she said, "How do _you_ know what Todd looks like? And why did you call him 'Toddie?'" I turned to her angrily and even through my blurred vision I could see her blush.

"Well, um, this is not how I wanted to tell you but me and your brother have been seeing each other for a while now. Generally, since we met at your birthday."

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked, quietly but furiously.

"He didn't want you to feel like I was being friends with you because of him." She choked. Through my own tears I saw hers, streaming down her face. I never noticed how pretty the girl was. Her green eyes were bright against her dark skin as she sobbed. Unfortunatly, she was probably telling the truth, Todd always put my feelings first and he was probably nervous about telling me about her, he didn't get girlfriends very often.

I would have felt sympathy, if I hadn't felt so cold. "I have no friends." I said, picking up the file she had brought in with her and walking out of the office, leaving the morose woman unconsoled and terrified.

I knew what I was going to do in that second. I rounded off towards a large office, "Sir?" I went to see the Chief of Department, Richard Matthews. He was sat at his desk, Bud was stood in front of him.

"Yes, what it _is_ it, Conway?" He asked me, exasperated. He then looked up at me and asked, "What's wrong?" Changing to a friendlier tone.

"My brother is the hostage." I told him simply, giving him the file.

"I'm so sorry, Penelope." He told me and Bud wouldn't look at me. He paused looking over the file and sighed, "This does mean you are taken off of the case though. You understand that, don't you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, utterly surprised.

"I'm sorry, but as Lieutenant Budberry here explained to me, you seem to have some kind of connection to Christopher D'Amico, which is corrupting your judgement." Bud looked guilty and turned from me, "And now _this_, you are too involved with this case." _Little does he know. _"I'm sorry, I know this is hard. I'll have our best guys on the case but I'm passing it on to Lieutenant Budberry. You can have a few days off, if you need it." I wasn't sure whether to scream at him or to just fall apart on the floor.

I stood up and stonily told him, "I understand completely, sir. I will take those few days off that you offered. I feel like I may get in the way, if I stay."

"Penny, don't. You-" Said Bud, sadly.

"No. I'll want to be involved if I'm here." I replied, coldly.

Mr. Matthews nodded, "Very wise, Penelope. Your desk will be waiting, ready for your return. Take as many days as you need." I knew he was only saying that and he actually meant 'come back in a day or two or don't come back at all.'

I turned to leave but as I did I turned to Bud, "Good luck, Lieutenant." I saluted and left the room.

I stayed calm, even though I was furious. I walked into my office and took some of my belongings out of my desk. I turned and left the building. I then sobbed as I entered the safety of my car. I knew what I had to do, no matter what it cost me. I had to become my alter ego. Permanently.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, forcefully, and drove out towards Mindy's house.

When I arrived, at the small house, she sleepily opened the door and stared at me in disbelief. She was in a grey shirt, almost long enough to be a nighty, and she had purple hot pants on underneath. Her hair was in an organised mess and she had two tiny scabs in the middle of her forehead.

"Why aren't you at work?" She asked dazed, not inviting me in.

"I've been taken off the case, need to get my costume."

"Why?" She asked, as I pushed past her.

"Why do I need my costume?"

"No, why were you taken off the case?" She asked, rolling her eyes and shutting the door.

"I'm too involved. Me and Lieutenant Budberry went to visit the D'Amico's and he told my boss that I was too involved with Chris and obviously Todd's my brother so…" I explained, quickly.

"What happened, between you and Chris?" She asked, unsympathetically.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I _please_ have my costume?" I replied and she nodded, starting up the stairs.

"Why do you need it?" We entered her, surprisingly girly room, and she walked over to her wardrobe.

"If I can't be part of the case as a cop, I will help the case along as a superhero." I told her. She smiled at me proudly. "Come to think of it, why aren't you at school?" I asked, accusingly.

"I was tasered last night and my head is buzzing, still." She said in a you-know-why way, then smiled and passed me the items I desired.

She sighed and sat on her bed as I turned away to leave. "I have a feeling I did something really stupid last night, Penny."

I stopped in my tracks, "It happens to the best of us." I mumbled then added, "What did you do?"

"I'm not sure, I think it has something to do with Dave though." She muttered, audibly.

My mind started racing and I turned to look at the young woman. Mindy was sat biting her thumb nail, staring at the floor. "I'm sure it will be fine, Mindy." She still looked unsure. "You want to come fight some day time crime?" I asked, kindly, it was strangly difficult.

Mindy nodded and stood up, "I'll meet you in the usual place, in an hour."

I left quickly and returned to my house. I entered to find Dave sat on my sofa glued to my TV set. "How the hell did you get in here?" I asked tiredly.

"Considering you're a cop, you have terrible security." He told me turning off the Tele. "Can I talk to you?"

"Well it looks like I have no choice in the matter. Make it quick, I have to be somewhere soon. Wait a minute, why aren't you at work and how did you know _I_ wasn't at work?" I demanded.

"I took the day off, too many things to think about and do. And I didn't." I joined him on the sofa. He then carried on, "Mindy, er, said some things to me last night and well something happened and I don't quite know what to do." For the first time in a _very _long time, I actually thought Dave was adorable. Not in the way I used to think, but in a loving sisterly way.

"Alright, tell me about it. What exactly happened?" I sighed, feeling the need to pour myself a glass of wine.

"Well, I took her home, like you told me, and I led her on her bed but… You see I put her down then tried to pull away from her, which is when it happened."

"What did?"

"She kissed me. Not like a peck or anything but a full frontal turn-you-on snog." He started to ramble and I started to feel like I was intruding on something. He stood up and started pacing, "She pulled away after I-don't-know-how-long and started kissing my neck and telling me…"

"What?"

"That she loves me." He said throwing his hands into the air in a kind of 'jazz hands' style.

"What did you do?"

"Well I got out of there, didn't I? I wasn't gonna take advantage of her. I don't know what to do. _Help_ me, Penny." He sat back down and locked eyes with me.

"Now, hold on cowboy. She doesn't even remember it happening, first of all. And secondly, what do you mean 'you don't know what to do?'" I asked, unsympathetically.

"It could break up the group." He whispered.

"Who gives a fuck?" I shouted, making Dave jump. "In this world if you've found someone that you love that won't screw you over, go for it. Do you like her?"

"Yeah." He replied, quietly.

"Do you love her?"

"Well, um I-I don't know. I guess."

"Then what's the problem, bucko?" I said to him and he shrugged.

"I guess there isn't one." He replied, quietly.

"Alright, good. Glad that's sorted, now get out of my house and don't let me catch you breaking in, again." The man stood up and I added, "You didn't pull away from Mindy until she said 'I love you?'" I asked slightly discusted.

"Well, um…"

"Get out. I can't be arsed with men any longer. Out!" I said, shooing him out of the door.

I ran upstairs to change into my costume. Dave was the last straw.

I was going to show the world that no man could mess with me. Chris D'Amico would pay if it was the last thing I ever did.

**Hope you enjoyed. We'll be delving into the action next chapter and how on earth did I manage to make every guy in this fic a dick? It's beyond me. Well don't worry there's still time for men to redeem themselves. I'm open to suggestions and if there is anything I haven't done yet or you want to see more of just say and I'll fit it into the next few chapters. The end is in sight, it makes me feel sad.**

**If you want to follow me on twitter search; splish98**

**As always tell me what you think. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long, hope it was worth the wait. Thank you to all those reviewers who are the reason this chapter is up now, not in a few weeks. :D Enjoy!**

I ran in as many alleyways as physically possible, I needed to keep out of the public eye. I was covered in weaponry, I had six butterfly knives (in different places about my person), two pistols, a taser among other things. My signature machine gun, the gun Hit Girl had given me when we finished our training, was in a large holster on my hip. One good thing about the graveyard was that it was always silent and there was no way of getting to it without using alleyways.

I arrived to find Hit Girl pacing in between crypts, "No… I didn't…" I heard her whisper, as I walked up beside her. She was playing with her butterfly knife at the same time.

"You alright?" I asked, robotically.

"Um, I-I don't know."

"Are you gonna be able to fight or not?" I asked, _I'm sorry but I don't have time for this. _I pleaded in my head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied, returning to her usual proud self.

"Excellent." I said, turning to leave the graveyard.

We ran towards D'Amico tower, it wasn't too far from our meeting place. "What's the plan?" Hit Girl asked me, as we ran.

"Get in the tower and get info on my brother's whereabouts." I told her, as we saw the back of the tower. We knew there was no security cameras at the back of the building, in the far right corner. There was a small wall which we ran towards. We jumped onto it and I put my hand on the tower.

"And deaths?" She asked, pressing her back against the wall and pulling out a pistol.

I pulled out the machine gun, checked the ammo and reloaded. "As many as you want." She started off and I added, stopping her with the gun in my hands, "But, D'Amico's mine. Understood?"

"100 percent." She smiled and signalled me to go first. As I was about to move, I heard a twig snap in front of us.

Both me and Hit Girl turned to the noise and pointed our guns at it. "Come out, with your hands up." The phrase I used in my day job, slipped out.

Kick Ass appeared from behind a tree, with his hands up. Hit Girl immediately put her gun down and I looked at her sympathetically, not that she could tell because of my mask. "What you doing here, douche bag?" She asked, nervously.

"I thought you might need an extra pair of hands." He told me, looking past Hit Girl and obviously aggravating her.

I growled slightly, for some reason I felt the need to protect the girl. "We don't need your help, thank you."

"We need more help, who knows how many guys are in there?" Hit Girl, whispered to me.

"Fine." I growled back at her, I then looked at Kick Ass, who was shielding himself from the camera, behind a tree. "Alright, mother fucker, you can help, but stay out of my way." I snarled, imagining putting a bullet into the back of his head.

Kick Ass joined us and stood as close to Hit Girl as possible, as though she would protect him.

"How we doing this?" He whispered to Hit Girl.

"I'm thinking." I whispered.

"You don't know?" Both my companions exclaimed.

"It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing." I explained. "I think we're gonna have to do this your way, Hit Girl."

"Awesome." She replied.

"And what ways that?" Kick Ass asked us both.

"All guns blazing." I murmured, grinning sadistically.

Mindy placed a silencer on her gun and grinned back at me. Kick Ass pulled out a Glock, I could tell because it was plastic.

"Ready?" I asked, my team mates and they nodded in response.

I turned around the corner and towards a window. I moved back from the wall and then ran at the window, jumping and somersaulting mid air so my back would hit the window and I would land on my feet. I touched the ground and looked up at the receptionist and the guard standing around her. No one moved at first, because of my shocking entrance.

I shot the guards through their skulls, three shot's each and they were dead. I noticed the receptionist run away but she didn't scream or press the alarm. I considered shooting her but refrained from doing so, I wasn't that sick. I heard Hit Girl's light footsteps behind me as she jumped over the windowsill and stepped on the glass splattered around me. Kick Ass was quick to follow.

We heard people running through the halls but Hit Girl killed them before they got anywhere near us. "Lets go." I grumbled.

All three of us knew, the information about my brother and Chris would be upstairs. We also knew, it would be heavily guarded. We entered the elevator and faced the door we knew would open onto Chris's corridor. Hit Girl reloaded and stared intently at the door of the elevator. Kick Ass opened his mouth to speak to the young woman and I shook my head at him, she didn't need to be distracted. He closed his mouth again and held his gun at the ready.

I looked up at the lights above the door telling us what floor we were on. "Ready. Aim." We waited for the ding and the doors to open, before I shouted, "Fire!"

Three men down in a few shots. I felt pleased but wouldn't allow myself to show it. I heard the sound of doors shutting. "He's here." I growled, which I found surprising, there didn't seem to be many people inside the building, he was usually more prepared.

I walked towards the office, hearing more scuffling from the kitchen. I nodded towards the sound, crept towards it, looked around the corner to feel the full force of someone's foot in my jaw.

I fell to the floor and looked up at my attacker. Stood in front of me was the Jade Vampire, a large grin upon her face. "I always knew I'd get you someday, bitch." She snarled and I stood up wiping blood from my split lip, I reached behind me into my utility belt and let her carry on, "You think you are so damn special, just 'cos you think he loved you. Well, I'm here to tell-" Her face fell and she fell back onto the floor frigidly. I hadn't let her finish in the end, there in the middle of her forehead was one of my butterfly knives.

"Wow, you're in a mood today." Hit Girl stated, looking down on my fresh kill.

"Don't even get me started." I muttered, removing the knife from The Jade Vampire's brain. A stream of blood followed the knife. "Come on." I instructed, as I wiped blood and brain matter off of the instrument. As I turned away I stopped. I turned back to look at the corpse and removed her mask. _I should have known. _She was the receptionist, Lavender Lewis.

We walked back towards the study and I tried the door. Unsurprisingly, it was locked. "Get back." I grumbled, I hadn't noticed Kick Ass was already stood far away, staring intently at Hit Girl. I shot the door handle off, including the lock, and the door swung open slowly. "Ready?" I asked, not waiting for an answer.

I stepped into the room carefully, crossing my feet as I entered. I whistled as though looking for a pet. "Christopher. Come out, come out, wherever you are." I saw a movement, in the corner of my eye.

I turned quickly and smiled, as I turned to his training room, "You wanna play, huh?" I whispered.

Hit girl and I stood on either side of the entrance. We burst through the door and let our bullets fly from our guns. We were met by four guys who looked terrified, shooting blindly back at us. I ceased fire as the last man fell, blood coloured the walls and floor. I shook my head and walked back into the study.

Kick Ass was stood at Chris's desk, with a note in his hand. "You'll want to look at this." He told me, as I snatched it out of his hand.

"Dear The Purple Eradicator," Read the note, "bring the evidence to our usual fighting spot at midnight tonight or your brother dies. That is if you get there, I calculate you probably have four and a half minutes before the building blows up. Au revoir!" I stared at the note for a few seconds before turning on my heels, knowing that my team would follow without instruction.

We ran into the elevator, passing our first kills, pools of blood surrounded each body, and slowly the elevator descended, "What's wrong?" Hit Girl asked me, anxiously.

"We are about to be blown up." I told her, truthfully and without expression.

We ran out of the building as fast as possible. There was a loud noise and my feet vanished from under me. I hit the floor. Hard. I felt heat rush over me and rubble hit the back of my body.

After the explosion, I don't know how long after but the heat had vanisheed, I looked up to see Kick Ass on top of Hit Girl in a very passionate kiss. They both looked cut up and in pain but I guessed the pleasure was more intense than the pain.

Somewhere in the distance I heard someone shout, "Get a room!"

_Everyone's a fucking comedian._

**Hope you enjoyed the penultimate chapter, tell me what you think! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**We're here guys, the end is nigh. From the bottom of my heart I wish to thank each of you for reading and reviewing this fic. You have no idea how much I love you. Enjoy! :D**

I managed to get home, before the emergency services arrived, I couldn't say whether Hit Girl and Kick Ass had escaped too. I cleaned myself up quickly and changed into an intact costume, before setting out the door once more. I guessed I was meeting Chris near the cinema, but I had to go empty handed.

I felt my phone vibrate, just before I left, "Hey, hon."

"Oh, hi, dad." I said, tiredly.

"You alright?" He asked, worriedly.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good. Look, I want you to come for dinner soon, there's someone I want you to meet. She's very special to me and I would appreciate it if you would meet her." It was his way of saying he had a girlfriend.

"What does Todd think?" I had wondered if my dad knew anything.

"Oh, he's at a comic conference at the moment, won't be back for a few days. Will you come?" He asked, hopefully.

"Maybe, I have to go dad, sorry. Love you." I put the phone down quickly, dashing his hopes.

The only thing on my mind, was that Chris D'Amico needed to be destroyed.

The sun was setting on another day, possibly my last day, as I ran through all the back alleys, towards the cinema. I climbed onto the roof and waited, preparing myself for the worst. I stayed silent and heard the distant sounds of giggling as a couple climbed onto the roof. I walked to the edge of the roof and dropped down holding onto the ledge and swung helplessly, waiting for them to leave. "I don't know how she'll take it, Kick Ass." I heard a woman say softly.

My precautions for concealment were unnecessary. I pushed myself up, back onto the roof to see a very red faced Kick Ass and Hit Girl. "Douche bags." I nodded in greeting.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Kick Ass, groaned.

"Do you have to be such a woman?" I asked, mockingly. I swear, I saw Hit Girl laugh.

"Why are you here so early?" Hit Girl asked me.

"I had nothing better to do. And you two?"

"We were coming to see if you were alright." Kick Ass lied, badly.

I sat back in my spot on the roof and pulled out a butterfly knife, to occupy my time with. Unfortunately, it meant I had to listen to the love birds be disgusting with each other. "I was thinking that, maybe, we could go on a date tomorrow. You know dinner then I don't know, go back to mine. Watch a film or something…" Kick Ass said, suggestively to Hit Girl.

"Kick Ass, it won't be the first time I've had sex. Just say it if you wanna do it." She replied, half laughing.

_Oh dear lord. _I groaned, in my head.

"Well, um." Kick Ass coughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you two go and shag each other down there? Get it over and done with so I don't have to hear this shit." I asked, grumpily.

Hit Girl looked at Kick Ass, who then looked at his watch. "We got an hour." He whispered and they vanished from the roof and into one of the alleyways. I growled and rolled my eyes, _They weren't supposed to take that literally_.

I heard noises from the other alleyway, shouting, jeering and a sob. I crouched in the shadows as Red Mist dragged my brother onto the roof. He was early, unusual for him. "Shut up, you cunt. If you make a sound I will cut off your dick, you hear?" Red Mist screamed, into Todd's terrified face.

"Leave him alone." I growled, pulling out my machine gun.

"Ah, you're early." Red Mist smirked. I suddenly realised it was just the three of us stood on the roof.

"Where are your body guards?" I asked, rounding on the man.

"Around. And yours?" He chuckled, darkly.

"Nearby." I told him, truthfully.

I heard a strange noise from where Kick Ass and Hit Girl had vanished to. I rolled my eyes.

"You have the evidence?" He asked kindly, picking up my brother by his collar. Todd was dirty and his eyes were wide. He looked like he had been drugged, he smelt of stale piss.

"I need more time." I pleaded.

"I warned you." He sighed.

"I got suspended, I just need a few more days." I was never going to give him the evidence but I could have assassinated Chris with the few extra days.

"No extra time, no comprises. I'm sorry, but that's it." He said, almost sadly.

"Please, no." I whispered.

"Look, Todd. She could have saved you. Your own sister could have saved you but she didn't care enough." Todd shook his head so Chris added, "Don't believe me? Look at her!" He threw my brother to the ground and pointed his face in my direction.

"Toddie, don't listen. I-I" I heard a noise and jumped, turning my head away from the scene before me. I turned back to see blood spilling from my brothers throat, a bloody knife in Chris's gloved hand.

"No!" I screamed and ran towards my brother. Chris vanished from view and I heard him hit the alleyway floor, with a grunt, followed by running. I put pressure on the wound but it wasn't enough, Red Mist had make to big a slit.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Toddie." I rocked his dieing body, blood pouring over my hands and body. He looked up at me helplessly and I removed the gag from his mouth. I couldn't tell if blood had spurted onto my face or if I was crying. I didn't care, either way.

His body became lifeless as I rocked him and I roared, like an animal, in my grief. Hit Girl appeared over the ledge of the roof, to find me bathed in Todd's blood, sobbing angrily. "Why didn't you help? Why didn't you help me?" I sobbed, feeling like a child who had been beaten by a bully and betrayed by a friend.

"I didn't- I didn't know." She whispered guiltily, Kick Ass followed her closely and stared down at me.

"Todd." He mouthed and I saw tears fall from his face.

He lent down to touch my brothers body, "No! Get away from him! Fuck _off_! Toddie." I screamed, holding the corpse close to me.

After a while, after my thoughts became clearer, I led down the body and rose out of the blood pool.

I once said, that my story was not an "I will avenge you" type tale. Now, it was.

I turned from the corpse and ran to the place Red Mist met his cronies. Although I didn't want them there, my team followed me.

All my feelings for Chris vanished, all my feelings for my friends vanished and all my love for life, vanished.

"Stay away, keep yourself safe. If I die, I am passing on the task, of destroying Chris D'Amico to you. You got it?"

"Yeah." They both solemnly replied.

"Don't come to the rescue unless I die. It's been a pleasure working with you both." I told them as I saw a light on top of the roof we were heading for.

I walked towards the roof and climbed up, leaving the pair dumbstruck behind me. I was met by Red Mist and four burly men glaring at me. "It's just me and you this time, Red Mist." I stated.

He nodded and the men climbed down. "I'm sorry I had to-"

"Fuck. You." I said slowly.

"Penny-"

"You lost the right to call me that, the moment you murdered my brother. It's The Purple Eradicator to you." I shouted at him.

"As you wish." He responded, quietly.

"You know what I really wish? I wish I'd never met you and I wish I had killed you when I first had the chance." I told him, tearfully.

I heard noises from below me. "I think my team mates found your bodyguards." I stated.

Chris wouldn't look at me and something snapped inside my head. I started towards him at a walk which turned into a run and I hit him square in the face. He yelled out and I smirked. "Why?" Was all he said.

I saw red.

"Why?" I screamed kicking his face. "Why?" I repeated punching his stomach and then kicking his balls. He fell to the floor silently. I pulled off his wig and then picked him up by the hair, "You _know_ why." I whispered into his ear and threw him back onto the ground. I kicked him in the stomach and retreated, wiping sweat from my brow.

I looked over the roof to see Hit Girl and Kick Ass locked in a tight embrace surrounded by corpses. _Be happy, for me. _I thought, forgetting the man behind me.

I felt hands push me forward and a foot under my feet. I grabbed the ledge as I fell. I swung over awkwardly, keeping a tight hold on the roof I held. "You couldn't possibly think you could win that easily." Red Mist taunted. I turned myself around, _This is it_. I stared up at the figure I once loved. _Kind of poetic really. To die in the hands of an ex lover._

He laughed at me, "How pathetic. There's not even a shred of fight left in you. I never thought it would be this easy or I would have killed your brother years ago." He smiled down at me darkly, "Although, then I couldn't have used you for a quick fuck. And lets face it, it was a… quick… fuck."

I don't really know what did it. All that life, all that love that had left me, came back in one quick burst and I pushed myself up so quickly that not only did I head butt Red Mist but I ended up back on my feet, ready to eradicate him.

I walked towards him slowly but with purpose, his face was covered in blood, "Now, it seems you are wrong. I have a _lot_ of fight in me and you don't seem to have much left in _you_. Your men are dead, your tower destroyed. I think you knew you were going to die tonight and _I_ want to give you the final blow."

I pulled out one of my butterfly knives. Instead of using it straight away, I performed a spinning back kick. Hitting the man in the face and sending him to the ground with a crash. I flipped open the knife and stared at him. "How does it feel, to know that my face is the last you will ever see?" I picked him up buy the hair and held the knife to his throat.

"Do it." He whispered.

"I think, I shall." I said as I dug the knife in slightly, nicking one of his arteries and slicing his neck to the top of his adams apple. A straight line of blood poured out from the incredibly straight line I had created.

The man spluttered and I left, leaving him to die alone. I climbed down off of the roof, smiling, and walked past the kissing figures I knew as my team mates.

"Come on. I'll make you both a cuppa." I was free. Free of love, free of Chris, free of my fear, free of myself.

When we got to the house I changed and soaked myself in the shower. I got downstairs and realised my companions had at some point changed out of their costumes.

"How dare he?" Mindy cried, as I stood making teas for us all. "Penny was the one who killed D'Amico!"

I wondered what the hell she was shouting at, it turned out it was a news report on the TV. Bud was talking to a reporter, underneath he was titled, "Captain George Budberry."

"He got a promotion? Wow. Well, good for him." I felt so calm, I wasn't even angry he was taking credit.

"What? He did nothing, the fat bastard." Mindy muttered.

"The Purple Eradicator may have killed Chris, but because of _her,_ Bud could crack the case. It's fine Mindy." I was exhausted, mourning inside, I didn't have the energy to be angry too. "Besides, I have to help my dad plan the funeral. And you know what? Being a superhero means we don't get credit for these things. I want to focus on being a superhero, not a cop anymore."

Dave smiled at me, "Good to have you back, Penny."

"Good to be back."

I visited my dad that afternoon and we spent hours comforting each other in our misery. I even went in to work the next day and got up the courage to congratulate Bud. "I can't really take all the credit. The Purple Eradicator was the one who killed him." He explained.

After that, I didn't spend much time as my "mortal" self. My superhero status grew and Todd's comics went on to be published. I became a national treasure. My mum even liked the comics, when she finally came out of prison.

The Purple Eradicator, Hit Girl and Kick Ass became known as "The Termination Triad" to their much loved fans, for a while at least...

A wise woman once said to me, "Life's a bitch and then you die." I was prepared to make it a little less… predictable.

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story, you have all been fantastic and I love you all. Especially those reviewers amongst you. It's been a pleasure writing for you. **

**I want to add, that if anybody would like to use any of the characters I have created you are most welcome, just tell me what the story's called, so I can have a read of it, and make sure to credit the character to me.**

**If anybody would like to follow me on Twitter search, splish98 and if you tell me who you are I will follow you back.**

**For the last time, tell me what you think.**


End file.
